Is It Love or lies?
by DaTGriMeyBiZnAtCH
Summary: Hermione has a totally new look this year. and she has cought someones eye- Draco's. She falls in love and all of a sudden all comes crumbling down. laughs at stupid summary RR!
1. Draco and Diagon Alley

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters in this story. But the plot is made up by me.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1-  
  
Hermione stood in front of the mirror looking at herself. She no longer looked like the bookworm Granger that she used to be- She was completely different. Earlier that summer she agreed to let Ginny give her a make over. Her hair had bright golden highlights and she bewitched her eyes so that they matched whatever she worn- in this case one was baby blue and the other was black. She was now slender and looked beautiful.  
***  
  
It was a week before school started and like always she was getting ready to meet Ron and Harry at Diagon Alley. She couldn't wait until they saw her. They didn't know Ginny had given her a makeover so she wanted to surprise them.  
She was wearing a tight baby blue shirt that had cuts in the back, just enough to look good. She had a cute mini skirt on that was black. Of course she had her robe on but decided to leave it open. She quickly put on some lip-gloss, eyeliner and eye shadow to matcher her outfit then ran downstairs to meet her parents already waiting in the car for her. When she got there she quickly said bye and told them to meet her there later. Her parents had to do some other stuff so they couldn't come with her.  
  
She meet Harry, Ron and Ginny in The Leaky Cauldron. First, Ron and Harry didn't recognize her.  
  
"'Mione, over here!" Ginny called from across the room.  
  
"I don't see he Ginny-Wow, Hermione you look" Ron started to say but was cut off by Harry-  
  
"Great!" Harry said  
  
"Thanks, Ginny gave me a make over a few months ago. Well, we better get going."  
  
All four of them walked out into Diagon Alley and bumped strait into Malfoy.  
  
"Watch were your-'' Draco started but stopped as soon as he saw Hermione.  
  
Hermione and Ginny giggled at the look of Draco's face.  
  
"What, cat got your tongue Malfoy?" Harry said.  
  
"Looking good this year" Draco said so only Hermione heard then turned to leave but before he could she replied-  
  
"Not so bad yourself"  
  
"What was that about Hermione?" Ginny asked  
  
"I'll tell you later."  
  
Harry and Ron was staring at a window of a shop aperently looking at the latest broom model.  
  
"Come on you two lets get going" Hermione told the two boys awing at the window.  
***  
  
"Can you tell me what that "incident" with Malfoy was about?" Ginny pleaded Hermione while Herry and Ron was getting drinks. They were in a little café.  
  
"It was nothing really just said I was looking good this year."  
  
"OH my god!!! You know what this means? You have a chance with the hottest guy ever!!!!"  
  
"Oh please, for one thing he was just complementing me"  
  
"He's got the hot's for you" Ginny cut in before she could say any more.  
  
"Yeah but he is enemy," but before she could say any more Harry and Ron came back with three butterbeers.  
  
"I'll talk to you about this later" Ginny told Hermione  
  
"Talk about what?" Ron asked confused  
  
"Oh nothing just girl stuff" Ginny replied  
  
"Whatever, so what else do we need on our list?"  
  
"We need parchment and quills," Hermione told them  
  
"Ok, lets go" Ron said  
*** A/n Ok that's the 1st chapter hope you enjoyed it I will be working on the next chapter tomorrow. Please review and if there are any mistakes please point them out! -  
~! ~*~(Roxybabi511)~*~! ~ 


	2. Back to Shool

MathewAlcaraz- Thanks Matthew! I hope it comes out good!  
  
September 1st-  
  
Chapter 2-  
  
"Hermione! Get up or you'll miss the train!" Hermione's mom yelled from down stairs.  
  
Hermione quickly got up remembering what day it was- September 1st. She put on a bright pink tang top and a bright green mini skirt (and her robe over it all.) She watched, as her eyes quickly became bright pink and green.  
  
She double-checked that she packed everything then ran downstairs.  
  
"Good morning hun. We don't have enough time for breakfast so you better get your stuff, we'll be waiting in the car." Her mom said sweetly.  
***  
  
Platform 9 ¾-  
  
"Harry! Ron! Over here!" Hermione yelled  
  
"Hey Hermione!" Said Harry  
  
"Well we better get going or the train will leave without us." Hermione informed Harry, Ron and Ginny.  
  
"Bye everyone!" They all called before crossing into The Hogwarts Express station.  
  
"It feels food to be going back doesn't it?" Ginny said  
  
"It sure does, Ginny." Harry told her.  
  
Harry and Ginny have been dating ever since he saved her from Lord Voldemort in their 2nd and her 1st year. They were known as the cuties couple at Hogwarts. And they truly were the cuties couple.  
  
The only interruption during the ride was when Malfoy gave his usual 'greeting.' But before he left he gave a small wink at Hermione.  
  
Could he be falling for me? Hermione thought. Nah! He is enemy; enemy doesn't fall for each other. Oh whom am I kidding?! Enemy or not he is sooo hot!  
  
What am I thinking?! I cant like Hermione! Draco thought. OH why not? Draco was now fighting with his little voice in his head. (a/n don't you hate that little voice in your head? Cuz u know its right-lol) If you like her GO for it!  
  
Draco finally made up his mind; he was going for it.  
  
Next day-  
  
"We have double Potions isn't that great?" Harry told Ron and Hermione  
  
"Yeah but guess who we have it with, Slytherin! Yippy!" Ron said sarcastically  
  
"Well we better get going or we'll be late." Hermione told the others.  
  
They hurried down to Potions class and for some reason they weren't late they were on time. (A/N I'm sick of them always having detention -lol) "Now class, you will be pared up for a project, You will be assigned a partner and a potion that you will have to study and devote you project on. Now the pared partners- Malfoy, You will be pared with Potter." With that said you could hear Malfoy and Potter both complain. "Now don't complain, you'll live," Snape smirked looking at Harry. "Granger, you'll be working with Parkinson. Weasley, you'll be working with Goyle." He went on telling everyone his or her partner. "Your assignment will be 4 feet long (a/n I'm not sure if that is long or not) and it will be due next Friday." Just then the bell rang and everyone ran off to their next class.  
  
Just as Hermione turned to go to her next class someone grabbed her arm. She turned to see who it was and surprised to see that it was Malfoy.  
  
"Yes." She asked  
  
"Hermione, can you meet me before dinner outside by the lake bed?"  
  
"Um..Yeah sure- but what for?"  
  
But before he she could ask he quickly left.  
  
What the heck am I doing?!!? I can't go out with Granger! Draco thought. Come on you like her and your doing the right thing when your doing the same thing anyone would do if they like someone. If you're me! Pure Blood Slytherins don't go out with Gryffindors, especially mud blood Gryffindors! Ya know what I'm getting sick of fighting about his. I say go for it and be happy or don't go for it and be lonely. Whatever, I don't know you (a/n lol I couldn't help it)  
  
OMG! What was happening? What did Malfoy want? And why did he call me by my name and not 'Mud Blood' or just Granger? Can he really like me? Ohhh I hope so *grins to herself*  
  
Before dinner-  
  
"Ginny! Guess who wants to talk to me in private?" Hermione asked excitedly to Ginny  
  
"Who?!" Ginny asked back  
  
"Only THE hottest person alive!"  
  
"OMG! Johnny Depp wants to talk to you in privet?!!  
  
"Fine the second hottest person alive"  
  
"Orlando Bloom?!"  
  
"Draco you geek" Hermione said jokingly  
  
"Oh!!! OMG! (I still think Johnny Depp is the hottest person alive) But Draco is good!"  
  
"What do you think he wants?"  
  
"Its obvious Herm, He's got the hots for you!"  
  
"Oh I hope so!"  
  
A/N- Well that's the second chapter hope you liked it!  
  
Roxybabi511 


	3. The Meet with Draco

Chapter 3-  
  
Jennifer- Thanks! I'll consider doing that when i grow up-lol long time from now!lol  
  
Hermione walked out of the Common Room leaving to meet Draco. She spotted him under a tree a few feet away from the lake. She slowly walked towards him wondering why he wanted to meet her.  
  
"Hi Draco. You need to see me for something?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Yeah I was wondering, well, would you go out with me? There is a Hogsmede trip on Saturday and I thought, you and I could go together," He asked  
  
YES!!!! He likes me!!! Hermione thought  
  
"Yeah! I'd love to." Hermione replied  
  
"Ok then, I'll talk to you later"  
***  
  
"That's great Hermione! (Cough, still think Johnny Depp is the hottest person alive, cough) (a/n: Ohhh and he is!!) Hold on how, you gonna tell Harry and Ron?" Ginny asked  
  
"Well, they shouldn't care who I go out with but still, I hope they don't mind."  
  
"Well here is your chance to tell them" Ginny said pointing to Harry and Ron walking into the dinning room.  
  
"Hi Herm', hi hun." Harry said to Hermione and Ginny  
  
"Hi Harry, Hi Ron, I have to tell you guys something, And you might not like my news but i'm telling you because your my best friends. Well before dinner Draco asked me out." Hermione told them  
  
"And you said no right?!" Ron asked  
  
"Actually Ron, I said yes."  
  
"Well, I dont care who you go out with, and i'm glad you finally found someone, not my favorite person alive but he is starting to ease off" Harry told Hermione.  
  
"Thanks Harry. Ron are you ok about this?"  
  
"Um... Well its not my decision but since we are friends I will try not to mind."  
  
"Thanks you guys! This means a lot to me. And i'll try to tell him to leave you two alone." Hermione said glad to hear that her friends dont mind.  
  
"Hey Herm' look who is starting at you." Ginny said pointing at Draco. "He is soo hot!"  
  
"Ahem..."  
  
"Sorry hun, But he isnt the hottest on earth... Johnny Depp is!"She said with ethusiasum my poem-  
  
"Yeah thanks..." Harry said  
  
"But i still love you. Your the second hottest. Hehe"  
  
"Fine with me" Harry said kissing Ginny.  
  
"So you guys dont mind if I go to Hogsmede with him? And spend the day with him?" Hermione asked smiling atGinny  
  
"Yeah, its ok with me. I'm going to spend the day with Ginny anyways" Harry said  
  
"Yeah and i'm gonna be with Lavender" Ron said  
  
"Ok good." replied Hermione  
***  
  
A/N- Hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next one will be up probably by tomorow. PLEASE REVIEW!  
Roxybabi511 


	4. ummm!

Chapter 4-  
  
Friday night-  
  
"Ginny, how about this outfit?" Hermione said modeling off a hot pink shirt that says 'Playin' Hard To get' and black tight jeans.  
  
"No, no, no, no, no." Ginny replied. They were alone in the common room since everyone is at dinner. They finished early so they can pick out their clothes for tomorrow.  
  
"Ok I'll try this on then," she said grabbing some clothes.  
  
While she was changing in the closet (a/n I don't know why I made her change in the closet) she heard Ginny mummer something about how hot Johnny Depp is. (A/N Hehe (.)  
  
Hermione came out in this cute short jean skirt with a tight belly spaghetti strap shirt.  
  
"What about this?"  
  
"Oh Hermione! You look REALLY hott in that!" It was Ron; he had just walked in to see why they had left so early.  
  
"Yeah, you do Herm." Harry had just entered also.  
  
"Ahem"  
  
"But. You look better Ginny" Harry said  
  
"So this will be the outfit for tomorrow." Hermione announced  
  
"No one can resist you." Ron said to Hermione  
  
"Awwww thanks Ron. Well I better change out of this."  
  
End of chapter 4-. Next chapter will be the date. ( As you see I have an absolute obsession with Johnny Depp and so does Ginny.- lol hope you liked this chapter. REVIEW PLEASE!  
Roxybabi511 


	5. The Date hehe

Chapter 5-  
  
"Ginny I'll see you at dinner" Hermione called into the bathroom where Ginny was.  
  
"Ok! Have fun!"  
  
"Don't do anything I wouldn't do! Hehe"  
  
"That leaves nothing to do then. Hehe, just kidding."  
***  
  
"Hermione! Over here!"  
  
Hermione turned around to see Draco call for here near the carriages. "Hi Draco!"  
  
"Wow! Hermione. You. Look. Great!" Draco said with awe  
  
"Thanks Draco. You too!" Draco was wearing loose pants but not over done and a blue shirt.  
  
"So, we better get going."  
  
"Ok"  
  
At the café-  
  
"So. Hermione, how was your summer? "Draco asked trying to start a conversation  
  
"Oh, It was great! I spent it with Harry and Ron at the burrow." Hermione said then thinking to herself opps that wasn't the best thing to say on a date with Draco. "So how was yours?"  
  
"Fairly uneventful. Stayed at home with my mom while my dad was away."  
  
"Oh too bad."  
  
"So what's Weasley and Potter up to?"  
  
"Harry is with Ginny and Ron is with Lavender."  
  
"So they are going out- Ron and Lavender and Harry and Ginny?"  
  
"Yeah, since the beginning of summer. You didn't know that?"  
  
"Nah. I don't know anything more."  
  
"What do you mean Hun?"  
  
"Oh don't worry."  
  
"Ok. SO what do you want to do next?"  
  
"Want to go shopping?" Draco asked then quickly said "For you I mean" When he say the confused look on her face.  
  
"I don't have any money."  
  
"Oh don't worry about that! I'll pay for it."  
  
"Really? Ok!" "I knew you would be up for that." He said with a charming smile.  
  
"There is this little store with awesome clothes lets try there."  
  
"OH this outfit is soo cute!" Hermione said picking up a long black skirt with a white button up shirt with one pocket on it.  
  
"Go try it on but I wanna see too." Draco said smiling at Hermione  
  
"Ok hold on. I also want to try this on." She had a baby blue shirt with laced up on the back and had really cute jeans that were only zip up.  
  
"Ok I'll wait right here."  
  
Hermione changed into the first outfit, which was the black skirt and white shirt.  
  
"Hermione, that looks great on you!"  
  
"I really like this outfit. Its really cute."  
  
"Go put on the other outfit and hand me that outfit and I'll hold on to it."  
  
"K."  
  
When Hermione came out she brought the other outfit in her hands and handed it to Draco.  
  
"Wow. You look good."  
  
"Thanks." "Better get changed, its getting late."  
  
"Ok. It'll take me two seconds"  
  
"Bye Draco! I'll see you later!" Hermione said kissing him on the cheek.  
  
"OK. Bye." Draco said slightly blushing  
  
"Oh Hermione! I saw that! You two look so cute together!" Ginny said when she met up with them. "What's that stuff?" Ginny asked pointing to the bag of clothes Draco bought for her.  
  
"Oh my god! Ginny He bought me the two cutest outfits! I'll show you them after Dinner. Anyways where Harry? Hope you didn't kill him. Just kidding"  
  
"No I didn't kill him. He went to find Ron. He told us just to save him and Ron a seat at dinner."  
  
Dinner-  
  
"Hi Harry. Hi Ron. How was your day?" Hermione asked the two boys who were just sitting down  
  
"My day was great because I got to spent it with Ginny" Harry said kissing Ginny on the cheek.  
  
"My day was, well interesting. Lavender broke up with me then left and when she left this girl named Ellen came up to me and said she saw the whole thing and asked if I would spend the rest of the day with her! Ellen is a fifth year like us. I never noticed her though. Have you guys ever meet her?"  
  
"Well there are a lot of fifth years that we don't know. What housing is she in?" Hermione asked  
  
"Ellen is in Ravenclaw." Said Ron  
  
"Oh that's good that you found someone. Lavender was, well weird " Harry said trying to sound nice.  
  
"Yeah she was, wasn't she. Ellen is funny and sweet. Lavender was obnoxious and loud. Haha" Ron said  
  
"Well when do we get to meet her Ron?" Harry said jokingly  
  
"We not officially out. But when we are going out you'll meet her."  
  
"Ok so when you asking her out?"  
  
"I don't know, next Hogsmede trip."  
  
"Which is probably next Saturday" Hermione joined the conversation again.  
  
"Well Hermione wanna go up to our room so you can show me the stuff Draco bought for you?" Ginny said right as Pansy walk by.  
  
"Yeah sure. By the way that was a good one. Pansy is now fully jealous." Hermione told Ginny. "When you two coming up?"  
  
"I'll come up with you" Ron said  
  
"Me too" Harry said, "I wanna see what Draco bought you."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Oh Hermione that outfit is so cute!" Ginny said when Hermione showed her the outfit with the black skirt and white shirt.  
  
"Oh I know! He insisted her buy me these things. Isn't that sweet?"  
  
"Draco is to die for." Ginny said so only Hermione can hear.  
  
"No, you wanna know who is to die for?" Hermione asked  
  
"Who?" Ginny asked back playing along  
  
"JOHNNY DEPP!" They both said at the same time  
  
"Girls, and their obsessions with Johnny Depp." Ron said to Harry  
  
"Yup." Said Harry  
  
"This is the other outfit he bought me." Hermione said showing them the tight jeans and baby blue shirt.  
  
"Now that is totally cute!" 


	6. Boring chapter haha

PLEASE POINT OUT MISTAKES!!! LOL  
  
Chapter 6-  
  
Next morning-  
  
"Good morning Hermione." Ginny greeted he as she walked in the dinning hall.  
  
"Hi Hi!" Hermione replied feeling somewhat happy.  
  
"So what is our plans for today?" She asked  
  
"Well we want to go swimming. Do you want to?" Harry told her  
  
"Sure! When?"  
  
"After breakfast."  
  
"Ok me and Ginny will meet you guys down there."  
  
"K." Said Ron  
  
After breakfast Ginny and Hermione went to the Common Room and put on their bathing suits.  
  
Hermione wore a hott pink two-piece bathing suit with little beads hanging all around the bottom of the top. (a/n Haha-bottom of the top ahaha) The beads were black and small.  
  
Ginny wore a baby blue one piece that had a slit from the bottom left side going up to the top right just until it doesn't show anything.  
  
They met the boys down at the lake. They were already in the lake splashing at each other. The girls took of their cloaks and put down their matching towels and ran into the lake surprising the boys who were not paying any attention other that splashing each other.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhh. What are you trying to do? Kill me?" Ron said before laughing along with the rest of the gang.  
  
"Actually Ron" Ginny began  
  
"I didn't want an answer Haha" Ron said cutting off Ginny  
  
"Oh shut up. Hahahahahahahahaha." Hermione and Harry said at the same time.  
  
They splashed around for a while then when it got sunny Ginny and Hermione went to their towels and tanned for an hour.  
  
"Whoa I'm burnt to a crisp." Ginny said getting up  
  
"I have a perfect tan. Wanna go cool off in the water?"  
  
"I'm gonna go to Madam Pomfrey and do something about this burn."  
  
"Ok. Want any company?"  
  
"If you don't mind."  
  
"Not at all, let go tell the boys first."  
  
"Ok. -Harry! Ron! We are going to Madam Pomfrey for hopefully a sec."  
  
"What's wrong?" Harry asked in concern  
  
"Oh I just have a bad sunburn. Nothing big."  
  
"Oh ok see ya!"  
  
"Hi Madam Pomfrey. Do you have anything to help this sunburn?" Ginny asked  
  
"Oh its nothing to worry about. Just have someone apply this crème on ever morning and before u go to bed for about a week." Said Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"Ok. Thanks! Let go find the boys for lunch I'm starving." Giny said as soon as they left.  
  
"Ok."  
  
A/N: There, my very boring chapter lol  
Roxy- ya kno the rest. I'm too lazy to type any more hahaha 


	7. School work finally!

Happymeankid- Since I'm a nice person I wont threat you and tell you to piss off hehe. But if you don't like the story why did you keep reading it? Huh huh huh? Lol  
  
Chapter 7-  
  
Next morning at potions class-  
  
(a/n: Ahh alas the school work. Muhahahahahaha)  
  
"Ok class the study time officially starts today. You and your partner will meet up and I want you to get at least 4 books on the subject you got. Don't forget, 4 feet long and you'll HAVE to get along with your assigned partner." Snape said with a smirk.  
  
"Pansy, wait up!" Hermione was calling towards the group of girls that surrounded Pansy.  
  
"Oh Pansy, you're so lucky! Your going out with THE hottest person alive! DRACO MALFOY!" One girl said to Pansy. But inside Pansy knew Draco wasn't her boyfriend. She saw Draco and Hermione together at Hogsmede that one Saturday, but still decided to act like it.  
  
"Oh I know. He is soo hot. But even I have to confess, he isn't THE hottest." Pansy said  
  
"Then who is?" Another girl asked.  
  
"JOHNNY DEPP!" Pansy replied. Everyone agreed with that.  
  
"Pansy, can I talk to you for a sec its about the project." Hermione finally got her attention.  
  
"Sure." Pansy said sounding the least excited about it.  
  
"When do you want to get started?" Hermione asked  
  
"How about tonight in the library." Pansy suggested  
  
"Ok I'll meet you there at 5:00."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Why in the world was she soo nice to me? Hermione thought Maybe Draco talked to her, nah I hear her say she was Draco's girlfriend. Riiiigh. Oh well one less problem I have to deal with.  
  
5:00-  
  
"Pansy over here." Hermione call over to Pansy who was searching for her.  
  
"Oh there you are. Hey Draco and Harry are working over there. Wanna go sit with them?" Pansy asked  
  
"Sure just can you help me with these books? I've already found the 4 books on our potion." Hermione told her. (a/n I don't know any potions that I should use so I'm not using any name.)  
  
By the end the two groups got pretty much all they need to finish their project. They also had the best time. They all had fun laughing and joking around.  
  
"So ya Draco. By Pansy." Hermione waved as Pansy and Draco walked away.  
  
"Now THAT was different. We actually got along pretty well." Harry said shocked.  
  
"I don't know what's up with Pansy but I asked Draco to be nice. Hehe" Hermione told Harry  
  
"Ok good."  
  
"Night Hermione." Harry said as they reached the common room  
  
"Night night." Hermione said joking around.  
  
A/N: Well there's that chapter. I HAVE ABSALUTLY NO IDEA WHERE MY STORY IS GOING but I hope you still enjoy it. Lol I'll do but best to make it good. READ AND REVIEW! Lol  
  
Roxybabi511 


	8. Lies and crys

Thanks all my faithful reviewers! EXCEPT- Happymeankid. '_'  
  
Happymeankid- Riiiight, I'm sure everyone loves ur reviews. Fictionpress.com is for originals. Just taunt and torture some other person cuz I don't want to deal with you. And I hope u realize you chose an 11 year old to taunt and torture. I am just getting there. I still have a lot more learning till I get there. These stories of mine are just helping me improve. I'm glad you reviewed and told me what you think and all but let me do the editing and see what's too fluffy or not. But if I have to I just wont read your reviews and delete them from my review page. And I'm to say I don't see you as a real member unless you review anonymous so the people you criticize don't see YOUR work.  
  
OK! Now back to the story.  
  
Chapter 8-  
  
Next morning at breakfast-  
  
"So, Ron how was you study meet with Goyle?" Harry asked trying not to laugh.  
  
"Horrible! He didn't say anything just 'arg' and 'um' he seem to say um a lot." Ron complained.  
  
"Well we have another meeting for the project tonight." Hermione told Harry.  
  
"Ok same time I suppose."  
  
"Yup. Well I'm going to go head off early. See ya at Potions." Hermione told them  
  
As Hermione turned a corner she spotted Draco and Pansy in a corner. Hermione couldn't see what they were doing so she went a little closer out of their sight though. She finally got to appoint where she can see them perfectly. They were kissing! Pansy was in the corner and Draco was in front of her. Hermione couldn't believe what she was seeing but there it was smack in front of her. She decided to make him sorry if he did love her and she walked right by them and pushed Draco more into her and ran back to the common room crying. Draco stood there thinking how much of an idiot he is. That whole day Hermione stayed in her bed crying her eyes out.  
  
What the hell am I doing?! I just lost the love of my life because of Pansy's obsession of thinking I like her! Draco contemplated (a/n; I'm not sure if that's the right word to use. But oh well)  
  
"Ron I'm starting to get worried about Hermione. Where do you think she is?" Harry wondered during Potions.  
  
"Yeah I'm getting worried too. But what can we do we have to go to classes and I'm pretty sure a troll isn't loose again."  
  
"Yeah your right. I'll see her at the library tonight I hope."  
  
There you go chapter 8. Hope you enjoyed!  
Roxybabi511 


	9. good bye Draco!

Chapter 9-  
  
No one saw Hermione until 4:50, right before they were supposed to meet at the library. Hermione couldn't ditch their study time but she dreading even looking at Pansy. She got out of bed at went strait to the bathroom. Her eyes were all red and puffy so she put a spell on herself so it wouldn't show any sadness. She decided to show him she didn't care even if she did. She met Harry in the common room. He was sitting on the comfiest couch reading or trying to read a French book. His expression towards the book was like looking at an alien. (a/n hehe) When he saw Hermione he shot right out of his chair.  
  
"Ready to go?" she asked him.  
  
"Yeah. Where were you today? We were worried."  
  
"Oh something came up. No big deal. Well lets go"  
  
When they got to the library they saw Draco kind of forcing his words into Pansy's head and Pansy there crying her eyes out.  
  
Oh great Draco hurtful to just me but Pansy also. Hermione thought viscously. Since that night of the "incident" Hermione has only had bad thoughts about Draco and Pansy.  
  
Just as Draco noticed them walk in he walked up to Hermione,  
  
"Can we talk for a second?" He asked her  
  
"Talk, I'm listening" Hermione said  
  
"Alone please." Draco asked again  
  
"Fine."  
  
Hermione and Draco walked over to an empty area.  
  
"Ok, What do you need me for?" Hermione asked  
  
"I swear, I didn't kiss Pansy" but before he could finish Hermione cut in  
  
"Oh, so you telling me that u slipped and Pansy's lips broke your fall? Draco, give up, you were caught you just lost me." Hermione said and started walking off but before she could get any where Draco grabbed her arm. "Let go of me MALFOY! You have no right to touch me at all!  
  
"Hermione just listen to me!"  
  
"I'm done listening! Tell Pansy I'm not working with her anymore! Good bye Malfoy." Hermione smirked and walked away.  
  
Stop trying Draco! She wont listen told you she's no good! I told you! Draco's insides said to him.  
  
Hermione was in her bed thinking about everything. She was singing to Everybody's Fool by Evanescence, which was playing on the radio.  
  
Perfect by nature  
  
icons of self indulgence Just what we all need More lies about a world that never was and never will be Have you no shame don't you see me You know you've got everybody fooled  
  
Look her she comes now  
  
Bow down and stare in wonder Oh how we love you No flaws when you're pretending But now I know she Never was and never will be You don't know how you betrayed me And somehow you've got everybody fooled  
  
Without the mask where will you hide? Can't find yourself lost in your lie  
  
I know the truth now I know who you are And I don't love you anymore  
  
It never was and never will be You don't know how you've betrayed me And somehow you've got everybody fooled  
  
It never was and never will be You're not real then you can't see me And somehow you're everybody's fool  
  
Sounds familiar huh, Hermione. Hermione thought to herself. I don't know what I'm going to do. I'm so mixed up in everything. Hermione kept listening to Coldplay and Evanescence and eventually fell asleep.  
  
A/N: Finally!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Here is chapter 9 sorry it took soooo long to update. School just started again so I've been sooo busy. But I did put a lot of effort into it.  
Roxybabi511 


	10. Crazy bunny!

Chapter 10-  
  
Hermione decided she'd go back to school and make up for all the missed days. She sat through long lectures on not skipping school. She almost got detention if it wasn't for Professor McGonagall saving her in potions. After school Hermione and Ginny just hung out in the girls dorm alone talking trying to cheer up Hermione. So far nothing worked. "HEY!!! How 'bout we make a talking animal! I read somewhere in a potion book that its possible. Wanna try?" Ginny suggested "Yeah ok. Lets make it a bunny."  
I'll be right back, I'm gonna look for the book." Ginny said and left  
  
Finally, they started to put together the potion for the rabbit. After 5 minutes a puffy little rabbit appeared in the cauldron. "Where am I??" The rabbit said "I can talk!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "hey cutie" Hermione said. While the Rabbit was murmuring 'I can talk!' "Ohh you look like you've had boyfriend trouble." "Um.Ginny.." Hermione said confused "Ya know, I'm an expert on that subject. Want my advice?" the rabbit said excited "Well.No." Hermione said "Well, first never be clingy, guys don't like that," the rabbit said ignoring Hermiones decline "Secondly, give them space to breath if you know what I mean." "Hold on, you're a rabbit!" Hermione said annoyed "one because I'm an expert." The rabbit started but Hermione cut in "You're a rabbit! "Secondly, my name is Alexis Doydle and with a name like that. you need to know EVERYTHING!" The rabbit said "ok, glad that's done with.back to the tips, Do what HE wants to do..." right then the rabbit all of a sudden disappeared. "That was a bad idea." Ginny said putting away her wand. "Sorry about that."  
  
A/n- aha! Crazy, bad love suggesting rabbit!!!!!!! Wooohooo!!! REVIEW!!!! 


	11. awwww! contemplating on a secondvote

Chapter 11-  
  
Next day- Hermione and Ginny were heading to lunch when Draco stopped them in their tracks. "Hermione can we please talk? Draco pleaded "Why should she Malfoy?" Ginny said cruelly "Please HERMIONE"  
  
~*~Draco's thoughts~*~ Yeah hint hint not talking to you Ginny.. ~*~End of Draco's thought~*~  
  
"Draco Malfoy, when will you give up?" Hermione said  
  
"Never, not until you let me tell you what really happened."  
  
"we already got that sorted out, you tripped and Pansy's lips broke your fall." Hermione said trying not to laugh.  
  
"Hermione Granger, I'm not playing games!" Draco said getting frustrated  
  
"Fine, two seconds." Hermione said Hermione and Draco walked over to an empty area.  
  
"Don't let the ferret get to you Herm!"  
  
"Okay two seconds."  
  
"Ok, Pansy just got to that point where no matter what, she'll get what se wants! She pulled me into her! Hermione I wouldn't hurt you intentionally. Hermione I.I love you. Please give me another chance!"  
  
"..Draco..are you lying to me?" Hermione said with tears in her eyes  
  
"I would never lie to you"  
  
"Draco, I love you please for give me for how bitter I've been."  
  
"Its ok. Lets go. Lunch is almost over."  
  
Hermione and Draco walked into the Dinning Hall hand and hand as if nothing happened.  
  
~*~Hermione's thought~*~  
  
OH Pansy will regret what she did.  
  
~*~End of Hermione's thoughts~*~  
  
~*~Pansy's thought~*~  
  
OH. I AM SOO DEAD..  
  
~*~ End of Pansy's thought~*~  
  
A/N: Muhahahahahahahahahahahaha I don't know if I should do a second.. Tell me if I should or shouldn't. 


	12. An to only the ppl who didnt leave an em...

Ok I really don't give a fuck if you hate Americans but KEPP IT TO UR DAMN SELF!!! And I don't care if its overused! It's a freakin story! Don't read it if it bothers you so fuckin much!!!!!! THIS NOTE IS ONLY TO MY CRITISIZING GAY REVIEWERS. Sorry to all the other people. 


End file.
